


【谪仙】

by ppboss



Category: ppboss
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 14:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22717492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ppboss/pseuds/ppboss
Summary: 开头古文部分化用自《山海经》——南次三经、海内西经、大荒西经，有改动。
Kudos: 5





	【谪仙】

开明西有梧桐曰不死，有凤羽白曰明王，粲然翙翙于其间，首文曰德,翼文曰义,背文曰礼,膺文曰仁,腹文曰信。是鸟也,饮食自然,自歌自舞,见则天下安宁。

（一）

“明王大人，是这样吗？”

“啊……别……别动那里……”

“徳义礼仁信，殿下向信士们布道的时候，也是现在这副模样吗？”

“不是……不是……你别说了……”

“凤凰祥瑞，见则天下安宁，但是宝贝儿，为什么我见你却不安宁，满心只想肏你呢？”

“别出去，别出……给我，都给我……”

地狱口，白日晖晖而不入，彼岸灼灼而不生。

凤凰被魔王抱在怀里，脚下岩浆翻涌不息，艳红的火光反衬在凤凰一丝不挂的身体上，雪白中透着一丝妖冶。淡金色的五字明王印随着魔王上下颠弄的动作在凤凰皮肤表面时隐时现，颈后为德,双翼为义,脊背为礼,胸口为仁,小腹为信。几颗眼泪从凤凰泛红的眼眶中滴落下来，眨眼间便掉进两人脚下的岩浆中消失不见。

“是我这魔物蒙顿，意会不了明王殿下的佛理，还是殿下太骚，是在成心勾引？”

几颗火星从岩浆中迸裂炸起，被魔王挥展羽翼挡开。凤凰半搂着魔王脖子，塌腰略向下软倒，几乎全身的重量都支撑在眼前恶魔的身体上。狰狞的性器从两人连接的地方缓缓进出，搅动着绵软的肉穴内外翕动，引得凤凰在魔王怀里接连呓语。

“再进去一点，深一些……”

“遵命，殿下。”

“啊！”金色的明王印一瞬间迸出强光，繁复的纹路顺着皮肤肌理盘布在这具神圣的身体上，周围火光四起，映得空气中的金色薄雾明灭飘忽。

“仁。”魔王低头轻轻含住一只充血挺立的乳头，齿关划过皮肤，一颗晶莹的血珠登时便透了出来，被魔王卷着舌尖舔舐下去。摩擦敏感点带来的快感让凤凰不自觉吸气，带动胸前的乳肉在魔王舌尖下战栗，猛禽舌面细密的倒刺刮擦皮肤引起潮水般的酥痒感，如同岩浆碎粒噼啪落下，让人一边惧怕着想要躲远，却又不舍得它所带来的温热触感。

“殿下布施的仁，就是像现在这样，送上门来任人摆弄吗？殿下是只对我一人这样，还是对众生皆是如此？”

“殿下，被别人肏的时候，水也这么多吗？”

一抹红光染上魔王的瞳孔，锋利的尖牙随着性器贯入的动作瞬间穿透了凤凰的肩膀，血珠成串滴在黑红的岩石上，引得凤凰一声闷哼。

“你……你是魔，渡……渡你乃是本……本王的天命所在……轻一点……你轻一点……”

上古神禽，不死不灭，强大的自愈能力很快便将伤口抚平，不曾留下丝毫的痕迹。魔王紧紧盯着凤凰的肩膀，眼底似乎有烈火灼烧。

“如此说来，地狱里的妖魔成千上万，明王也要一一引渡不成？”

话音辅一落下，岩壁之下的熔岩猛地沸起，被镇压在底下的妖兽嘶吼不绝于耳。魔王怒喝一声，黑羽覆盖的双翼倏然展开将凤凰紧密围裹起来，魔王抬脚便要离开，却在两步后折返，挥手将刚才落在地上白色凤凰长袍烧了个干净。

咆哮在炼狱底层的业火骤然升高，通红的岩浆在地底沸腾流动，原本躁动的嘶吼转为更加凄厉的惨叫声，被魔王浓墨一般的背影摒弃在后。

距离山口不远的地方，一阵黑雾包裹着细微的金色颗粒在空中砰然炸开，凤凰的双脚几未落地，就浑身赤裸着被魔王按在了茅屋的床上。

“你在吃醋？”凤凰被魔王的幼稚行径引得发笑，方才魔王抓在身上用力过大留下的伤口在细碎的金光中缓缓愈合，一枚黑羽被凤凰从魔王双翼揪下，魔王闷声皱眉，却被凤凰按着胸膛制住，黑羽根管处沾染的血顺着凤凰手指缓缓淌下来，被凤凰伸舌舔净。

“受本王布化的妖魔多了，若是回回都让你寻来，连他们摸过的衣服都烧了，这明王还怎么做？”凤凰拔下的是魔王翅羽里层的羽毛，细小的绒丝顺着凤凰说话的气流在魔王胸口翕动，让人不禁加沉了呼吸。

“那就索性不做。”察觉到凤凰翻身的动作，魔王抓着手里的腰将人扶到自己身上，柔软的羽毛从颈下搔至小腹，凤凰趴在魔王身上，身体也随着魔王沉重的呼吸上下伏动。“若是明王的宝座真有那么好坐，殿下怎么会自己跑到我这山口来——”

“——找肏？”

凤凰笑笑，自己扶着缓缓坐下去，浅金印记再次从皮肤表面渗透出来。

“当然是因为魔王大人，好用。”

（二）

神女补天，遗灵石有九，化金乌、鲲鹏、孔雀、凤凰、朱雀、鬼车、鹏雕、毕方、青鸾，摄六道。凤凰封明王，毕方为妖火侵，堕魔摄阿修罗道。九天神战，毕方合诸道攻，凤凰涅槃以业火镇之。是年，醒。

西北海之外，大荒之隅，有山而不合。

不周山，传说中五道断止处。灰云层叠着将天空荫蔽，漆黑遒劲的山石似将头顶散射出来的微弱光线吸收殆尽，灼烫的岩层表面将空气都烘得扭曲，即便是地狱之花，也不曾生长在这样恶劣的环境之下。

凤凰踉跄着跌在山石一旁，周身金雾已经稀薄得几乎肉眼不见，过度失血让这具原本就白皙的身体接近透明，唯有衣料破口处露出来的几道已经干涸的血痕，被热气烘腾得扭曲发黑。

可能就到这了吧，凤凰心想。

当年九天神战，那个人差点死于凤凰业火，他亲眼看到那个人将他送他的凤凰指骨扔进狱海熔岩中。或许从那时起，他们两个人之间残余的羁绊就已经被翻卷的火舌蚕食殆尽。没了凤凰指骨，这样大的荒原，他又要怎么找到自己呢？

即便是找到了，他是会救自己，还是像方才追杀而来的神佛一样，迫不及待地想要用剑刺穿自己的喉咙？

可还是来了。

即便之前有再多的不确定，即便意识濒临消散，还是会下意识地去他的身边。

哪怕是灰飞烟灭，落在和他同一片的大陆上，也好。

额角上的血珠滚过凤凰瘦削的脸庞，滑落在唇角。

“好甜呀。”凤凰苦笑着卷了卷舌头。夫鹓鶵发于南海，而飞于北海，非梧桐不止，非练实不食，非醴泉不饮。而今，已经落得渴饮血的地步了吗？

烈风仍裹着碎石在荒原席卷不息，几只血鸦嘶哑啼叫而过，凤凰茫然抬头望向血鸦远去的方向，便是紧接而来涌进视野脑海中的黑。

真好。

凤凰瑟缩着又向那团黑雾中靠近几分。他早就习惯了千万年来不带丝毫温度的白，神生来就该是如此的，无欲，无求，这是他的命。

却从没想过，这世上竟还有这样灼热的温度，它让人感受到心跳蓬勃，感受到时间流逝，感受到九重天上亘古未有的日升月落，四季交替。

所以他们才会置他于死地。毕竟，有些东西，碰过就再也舍不得放下。

真轻松啊。

漫无边际的浓黑汇聚为成股的热流自四肢注入，几乎是瞬间便冲破了筋脉，蔓延至四肢百骸。凤凰轻轻吐了一口气，笑了起来。

若是知道濒死之际和他的怀抱是同样的温度，又怎么会独自在圣殿上守这么多年？

“凤凰，凤凰……”

是谁在叫我？弥远处传来熟悉的声音，凤凰自混沌中拾起一丝神智，是你吗？凤凰踉跄着向声音的方像寻去，只见那棵梧桐树下的青玉色身影向他伸手。

“凤凰，我要走了。”

“你去哪？你要去哪？”

“圣殿不是我该待的地方，凤凰，我该走了。”

眼前的身影逐渐被黑雾包裹得模糊，凤凰焦急上前，“你别走，不要留下我……”

一道强光呼啸而来，凤凰向前的脚步再次加快，却没抓住在面前消失的身影，只剩下一缕黑色缎带滑过掌心，在风里泯灭成烟。

为什么要离开我……为什么要留下我一个人？

周遭的黑暗急转褪去，场景飞速更替，转身而来的是万顷金光破出，凤凰立在云端，遥遥望着面前一袭黑衣的魔。

“你可知错？”

“不知明王殿下意指，我错在何处？”

九重天的风实在是太大了，猎猎卷过凤凰的衣袍，就连万年未见的思念也一并卷走，唯余两方对峙的神兵魔将，和他们手里寒光毕现的刃。

“我一未残害性命，二未颠覆六道，神佛合诛，就因为我是魔？”

“凤凰，只因为我生来是魔，就该死吗？”

“撤兵吧。”不周山下无人见到，凤凰此刻持剑的手背青筋毕现，长风越过云海，拂起凤凰的长发，蔽住那双颤抖的羽睫，唯余那片薄唇翕合：“神佛合诛，你逃不掉的。没人逃得掉。”

“凤凰，我该死吗？”

旌旗猎猎，凤凰的声音快要掩饰不住颤抖：“放下武器，跟我回九重天好不好？”

“凤凰，我该死吗？”

“跟我回……”

“回你那虚伪无度的天上去？回到那个无时无刻不想要了我的命，几次三番将暗箭刺进我心口的九重天上去？”

“不是你想的……”

“凤凰，你从来都知道，只是你不敢承认罢了。你们是神，所以要维护你们高高在上的威严，用我们的命。”

“毕方——”凤凰的声音蓦然凝住了，流云翻滚万里，他清晰看到那人从胸前扯下那截凤凰指骨，丢进脚下沸腾的熔岩中。

“你和他们一样，凤凰。”

（三）

毕方是凤凰捡回来的。

人界的深山，无论是隐蔽仙气还是隐蔽魔气，都是最好的地方。刚成年的凤凰下凡游历，没想到就捡了个重伤的小魔头回来。

“九重天大，你把我的指骨带在身边，就不怕找不到我啦！”

“你的指骨？”

“对呀，”一缕金雾汇聚指尖，皮肉随即裂开，小凤凰捧着那截剥离出来的指骨挂在小魔头胸前，“你若是找不到我，就拿它出来看看，顺着光的方向。”

“可你的手……”

“我的手没关系呀，”小凤凰举着伤口笑：“我是凤凰，不会受伤的。”

绵绵的金雾钻进肌肤，骨血以肉眼可见的速度愈合生长，小凤凰朝面前的人扬扬手：“你看，它自己就好啦！”

“不疼吗？”

“什么？”

“我说，你的手，这样不疼吗？”

小凤凰愣住了。凤凰神禽，不死不灭，即便是受伤，也会在强大的自愈能力下飞速愈合。他早就在上万年的成长中习惯了伤痛，习惯到他认为，这就是凤凰应该的。

可是他问，你疼吗？

剜骨之痛，牵及筋脉，怎么可能不疼？

“疼的。”小凤凰又把玉白的指尖凑到小魔头嘴边，“你帮我吹吹呀，吹吹就不痛啦。”

再强大的神都会有感觉，从前不痛，只是因为没遇到一个可诉说的人罢了。

如今遇到了，就可说了。

（四）

阴霾天。

魔王在睡梦中疼醒，胸口的指骨万年来都未曾有过动静，直到这几日，才缓缓发出些微弱的光，且愈发明亮。

他知道，这是凤凰醒了。

自九天神战侥幸一活之后，他便修养至今，魔格与日强大，与圣物之间的互斥就更加严重。从前凤凰并未苏醒，指骨佩于胸前也并无万分不适，而今日清晨一道强光从指骨缝隙中泄出，瞬间爆发的高温硬生生将魔王胸口的衣料烫穿，少顷便熄灭，连前几日的光亮也不复有。

凤凰法器，同身而存。身生而明，身死则灭。

玄色长袍无声披展开来，无数黑雾自魔王背后溢出，拾云而上。

风自人间来，向后无归路，向前无生灵。

荒原上的风沙卷着滚石砾剌而过，铺天的黑云笼罩，无数只触手从浓雾中生长出来，在这万顷残墟中寻找一个瘦削的白色身影。

也是这样一个日子，凤凰业火扬起的灰焰将天空荫蔽了整整七七四十九天，他从九重仙台跌落，身上还燃着不灭的火。地狱熔岩万顷，他就这样将周身不曾剩余多少的黑雾铺于这片烈火中。

找一枚已经不再发光的指骨。

魔道主微，无数被囚禁于此的妖兽趁虚啸哭着要冲破地狱严防，被魔王以命格召天雷镇压，及至魔王捧着那枚已经焦黑的骨石虚脱跪倒在正殿，共计一十八道。

魔王重伤，魔界归敛。

自此，三万六千八百年。

一颗石子被什么东西跘住了脚，唰啦啦停了下来。魔王将山岩边一具身体捞进怀里，粗热的掌心拂过灰土和血迹干涸在一起的脸颊，没人听到魔王转身离去时口中喃喃的低语。  
“不是要做你的明王吗，怎么如今又弄成这副样子……”

（五）

火光滔天吞噬万物，无数妖魔在烈焰中嘶号哭吼，滚烫的温度连空气都炙烤得扭曲，九重天顿时化为万顷炼狱。

要是能再拉拉他的手就好了，凤凰心想。

“以后若是有危险，我保护你。”

“知道你不会受伤，可我舍不得你疼。”

回忆在脑海中闪回，周身骨血逐渐消融，凤凰的意识有些涣散了，他望着前方那个漆黑身影，艰难向前伸手。

毕方，毕方，我好疼啊……

素白指尖无力垂在地上，最后一缕金雾灌于掌心，合向凤凰心口。一枚血莲自凤凰体内脱出，于烈焰中悄然包裹住那个纯黑身影。

毕方，别再回来了。

“九天神战，凤凰舞私，以心脏祭血莲护魔。以废明王，神佛共诛之。”

凤凰被魔王抱回茅屋的时候，周身的金雾几乎散尽了。

失去金雾保护的创口没有了愈合能力，狰狞地吐着血肉盘伏在身体表面，血污凝在衣料上，与皮肤粘连在一起。凤凰似乎已经沉睡进更深的梦中，但神情无虞，唯有在褪下周身血衣撕扯到伤口时隐约皱眉。

既然那时要做你的神，为什么又弄成这副样子来找我？

匕首划过肌理是没有声音的，大股鲜血从魔王臂肘上涌出，落在凤凰身上，仿佛一朵朵殷红的花，在地狱悄然绽放。

灵石同源，躯骼同源，术法同源，骨肉同源。

还好，你的伤还有我能治。

血液浸泡的皮肉开始缓慢生长愈合，滚烫如蚊蚁噬骨而过的痛觉被魔王的唇一一安抚。被击碎于天地间的凤凰金雾浩瀚汇聚在不周山口，如江海奔涌逆流而来，所及之处黄土返青，彼岸绽开，悉数灌入那座低矮的茅屋。所有源自回忆源自梦境的碎片飞快粘合，日光击碎层云，于皲裂罅隙间直刺九霄。

一抹稀薄的光亮涌进凤凰眼眶，裹着一副英俊的面庞。

随即那双漂亮的眼睛便弯了起来，十分的欣喜全都融进嗓音，掩藏住重伤之后的沙哑。

“毕方。”

（六）

仙魔归究到底不同，以魔血滋养重生的躯体最大的改变，就是嗜血。

魔气与仙气在体内冲突交贯，让人难以安眠。凤凰睡不惯那些皮毛软物，自上次睡梦中疼醒，暴怒之下将身下那床兽皮撕毁之后，魔王便寻了青藤回来，密实地编成软垫，铺在两人的榻上。

“疼……疼……”

魔王自浅眠中惊醒，果然看到身边被冷汗浸得湿淋淋的凤凰。

“乖，就来了。”

月光泼空而下，映在凤凰身上，盈盈地泛着雪白的光。匕首倏然闪过寒光，在魔王胸口留下一道楔形的伤口。腥甜的气味悄然在空气中散开，凤凰还未从梦境中清醒，就本能地寻觅到这缕细微的血腥气味靠近。

像一头刚开荤没多久的小兽，凤凰焦急地舔舐着魔王胸口渗出的血，牙关磕在伤口边缘，魔王吃痛皱眉，却也不曾动，反而将十指插进凤凰汗淋淋的长发中，一下一下地梳理。

“不用着急，慢一点……”

魔族的血，疗伤，催情。

体内互斥的两股力量在一方占优的条件下逐渐平息下来，只剩下通过血管漫及全身的躁动因子，在眼下旖旎的环境中将体温推升更高。

浅金薄雾从凤凰身体里自然散开，落在魔王身上，眨眼间便将匕首划开的伤口抚平。舌尖卷过平整的肌肤表面，没有尝到那股渴求的腥甜味道，凤凰抬头茫然眨了眨眼，挥手汇集金雾，在魔王颈侧重新划开伤口。

或许是长时间保持这样的姿势让人有些疲倦，凤凰不满地轻哼两声，将魔王按回榻上，才又埋头舔舐起来。

神智伴随着情欲苏醒，从凤凰身体内逸散出的金雾越来越多，用来吮血的伤口也愈合得越来越快，只能一次又一次重新划开皮肤。魔王搂着凤凰的腰，脖颈胸口传来的力度越来越强，从起初的啄舔变为撕扯啃咬，魔王察觉到凤凰不自然上升的体温，这才察觉到事情的异常，将凤凰从怀里拖出来。

凤凰半垂的桃花眼湿漉着，透出些许暗红的光，还未等魔王张口，就听见凤凰咬上他唇舌的低喃。

“干我，快点。”

同源相生的身体，即便是分离上万年，再次相遇也如同水乳交合，沁入肌理。

仿佛是河床上逐流的葇荑，凤凰的腰塌软着迎合外事的侵入，魔王身上的伤口愈合又被划开，反复烘腾着温度升高至失控的地步。激荡的水声混合着不断外泄的呻吟，将空气中的不知名的液体揉匀又摊平，铺展在这方狭窄的空间中，密封，闭合。

神是不该有欲望的。

这是凤凰在漫长无涯的生命中领悟的道理，神佛满天，每一个人都告诉他，无欲，所以无求，才能在时间的流逝中岿然不移。永恒本身就是静止，永恒的生命就合该摒弃胸膛中的那颗心。

那颗鲜活，跳动，蓬勃的心。

他也是这样做的。

直到他遇上了一个人，让他不惜以命也要护着的人。

魔王未死，神佛发现了他在九天神战中藏匿的私心，哗然而愤，却又无人敢动他分毫，直到凤凰涅槃而出，趁着他最虚弱的时候合道围诛。

其实那些人也是知晓的，多或者少。只是他们害怕承认，害怕凤凰的存在会将他们掩藏在伪装下的秘密撕开，揭露出本该神圣无暇外壳内里真正的模样。

所以凤凰明王必须死。

沸腾的情欲搅动奔流的血液一同冲破筋脉，密集的吻铺天落下，潮水般的快感将五感一并封存，只剩下脑海中翻滚叫嚣的欲望。

不需要那些冰冷无用的清规教条，也无需披上那层虚伪冷漠的坚硬外壳，胸膛里的心脏就这样热切疯狂地跳。

凤凰被魔王按在榻上，连声音都发不出丝毫，乌亮的长发被汗水打湿，垂下来紧贴在身体一侧。金色的明王印记在魔王低吼中愈发明亮，映出两双瞳孔中相继渗透出的猩红。

“明王殿下，是谁在肏你？”

“没有明王了。”凤凰松开被紧咬渗血的唇，一颗泪从眼尾落下，划过微挑的嘴角，落在身下的软藤垫上。

“——叫我凤凰。”

**Author's Note:**

> 开头古文部分化用自《山海经》——南次三经、海内西经、大荒西经，有改动。


End file.
